Prolouge
by bluekinu
Summary: The possibility of an earlier meeting of Van and Hitomi. Timeline 12 years before the TV Series.


**Prologue **

**By: Bluekinu **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Escaflowne, it characters, and story.

**Note: 1**. I borrowed 2 "flashback" scenes from the original TV Series. You have to forgive me for this (yet again…), I just think these scenes are full of nice memories.

**2**. Please review my story. I would really appreciate them.

**Overview:** This fan fic is my follow up to my previous fan fic "Epilogue." But this time I wanted to think that Van and Hitomi's first meeting in the TV Series wasn't actually the first meeting they had.

My story starts from the beginning of the life of Van and Hitomi, then I had fast- tracked it to12 years before the TV Series. I guarantee that there's no death in this story. I don't want sad endings, so I will not touch on the part when Gaou dies. (I hope you'll be relieved to know that.)

I hope this turns out well. Thank you!

**PS:** This story has more chapters than my first fic., but as a whole it's shorter, its just that this story has more chapters. _Okaaaayyyy… that was redundant. Hihihi…_

I hope you will have the patience to read till the end. I just can't seem to make my thoughts short and snappy. Hehehe.

**I**

**White, 12th Moon (April 12) **

_It was a fine clear morning. Gaou and Folken were patiently waiting outside the room for the news. Inside, the head matron assisted Vari this second time around. After a couple of minutes, a baby's cry was heared. Gaou and Foken immediately stood up upon hearing the cry. Gaou felt a sudden rush of excitement, he knew from the sound of the baby's cry, his child is healthy. _

"Folken I think we can come in now." Gaou said, looking at Folken, his eyes shinned with anticipation.

"Yes father." Folken nodded, his voice eager.

_As soon as both of them pushed open the doors, they were stopped by the "ladies in waiting" even before they were able to get halfway through the room. _

"My lords, please it's not yet done. The head matron hasn't finished yet." one of them said, as the others blocked them from getting any further inside the room.

"We heard a cry already. Why isn't it done yet?" Gaou said as he tried to get a look at his wife amidst the blockage.

"King Gaou, please calm down. Everything is alright. I'm just tiding up things here. And besides my lord, this isn't your first time isn't it?" the head matron said calmly as a smile crept into her face.

"Oh, I see… yes, of course." Gaou said softly, realizing how funny he had reacted a while ago.

_Gaou calmed down and the ladies in waiting did to as well. Gaou and Folken stood there waiting for the head matron to finish. Gaou stretched out his neck to get a glimpse of his wife. He saw Vari lying down on the bed; thick white blankets covered her, neck down. Vari saw Gaou, his neck outstretched, his face smiling sweetly at her. Vari smiled back, almost laughing at the way her husband looked. She also smiled at her eldest child Folken, who was peeking in between the spaces, trying to see her mother and his new brother/sister. _

The ladies in waiting dispersed back to their places as the head matron said, "My lord, you may come in now."

Gaou looked down at Folken who nodded in response, and they proceeded inside.

Gaou walked straight to Vari, he kneeled down and asked her softly, "My love, are you alright now?"

"Yes my Lord." Vari replied, her smile was still weak, but her face emanated with happiness. "Thank you." Gaou said lovingly at her.

"King Gaou, I present to you your child." The head matron said as she handed the baby to Gaou.

_Gaou stood up, he held out his arms as the head matron gently paced the baby into his arms. Gaou took the baby in his arms securely wrapped in a white cloth. Hisheart was filled with so much happiness as he gazed down into his child for the first time._

He stretched out his arms, held the baby up and said, "It's a boy! And he's a cheerful one. Come Folken, look, you now have a baby brother." Gaou said, smiling contently.

Folken walked towards his father and asked, "What's his name father?"

"Van Fanel." Gaou said proudly.

**II**

**8 months later (December 9) **

"Dear, I think it's coming out now." Mrs.Kanzaki said.

"What? Oh, oh my goodness.Okay, okay." Mr.Kanzaki said, starting to panic.

"Relax. I know our child will wait until we get there." Mrs.Kanzaki said calmly, giggling a little.

_Mr. and Mrs.Kanzaki left the house that morning and headed to the hospital. Luckily, their doctor was on duty that day and the delivery procedure went on smoothly. The baby was delivered the normal way, and as soon as the baby cried, Mr.Kanzaki was let in inside the delivery room. The head nurse cleaned and wrapped the baby in a white hospital cloth and handed her to Mrs.Kanzaki. _

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful healthy baby girl." their doctor said proudly.

_Mr.Kanzaki walked beside his wife who was already holding their baby girl in her arms. They gazed proudly at their precious child who stopped crying the minute she was handed over to Mrs.Kanzaki. _

_A couple of hours later, Mrs.Kanzaki was transferred to a private room to recuperate. Her mother also came to give support. Mrs.Kanzaki was already starting to get her strength back, and was permitted to go home in 2 days. The door opened and a nurse came in bringing with her their daughter, who just came from the nursery room. The nurse taught Mrs.Kanzaki how to breastfeed the baby and told her some pointers since she is a first time mother. _

_After feeding the baby, Mrs.Kanzaki cradled her child in her arms, looking down at her lovingly. Surprisingly, though not common, the baby slowly opened her eyes a little, squinting, trying to adjust to the light inside the room. _

Mrs.Kanzaki softly but excitedly said, "Come hurry, she's opening her eyes!"

Mr.Kanzaki and Mrs.Kanzaki's mother immediately stood up, rushing to her side to see the baby.

Mrs.Kanzaki exclaimed, "Oh, she has such beautiful green eyes!"

Mr.Kanzaki touched her daughter's head gently as he smiled and kissed his wife softly on the head, saying, "She's an angel. Our angel."

"Yes, and her name will be Hitomi, because her eyes are like bright emeralds. Yes, Hitomi Kanzaki it will be." Mrs.Kanzaki said as tears of joy brimmed in her eyes.

_Sometime earlier that same year, 3 other people had been born. These 3 individuals will play important parts in the lives of Van and Hitomi. These 3 are: Yukari Uchida, Millerna Sara Aston, and Serena Schezar. _

**III**

**3 years later **

"No running, okay Hitomi." Mrs.Kanzaki said, smiling down on Hitomi.

Ookaayy." Hitomi said nodding. "Can I ride there?" Hitomi softly asked her mother, pointing at the pushcart.

Mrs.Kanzaki smiled and said, "Yes you can my dear."

Mrs.Kanzaki carried Hitomi as she got a grocery pushcart and seated Hitomi in the space provided for toddlers, just in front of the pushcart's handle bar.

"Okay, let's go Mom!" Hitomi exclaimed excitedly.

Mrs.Kanzaki giggled as she pushed the cart towards the produce section.

_The only light that lit the room was the sunshine coming in from the half open door. Folken, now 14 years of age was training by himself inside the room. Folken had been practicing his sword skills for quite sometime now, being the eldest son of King Gaou, comes his future responsibility of continuing and preserving the future of their country, Fanelia. _

_Folken swung one big slash of his sword into the air, slicing an imaginary opponent in front of him. He stood up, placed his sword back in its place and relaxed. His head was bowed down, his eyes closed, and his breathing heavy. He took another deep breath; sweat trickled down from his light blue hair, down to his chin. _

A smile broke on his face as he said while his eyes opened, "Why don't you come in Van."

Van who was peeking at the door was startled by his brother's sudden comment. "I, I ummm…" he said stammering, his face looked frightened.

Folken faced Van and said, "It's alright Van. There's no reason to be scared. Come in." he said smiling down at his little brother.

_Van relaxed and smiled back. He slowly went inside the room and reached out a towel he was hiding at his back, to which he handed to Folken. _

"Thank you Van." Folken said as he reached for the towel. "Don't worry; I haven't forgotten our daily walks." Folken said, smiling adorably at Van.

"That'll be 1,580 yen." the cashier said.

Mrs.Kanzaki paid for the grocery bill and she and Hitomi headed home.

"Mom, I can help." Hitomi said, looking up at her mother who was carrying 3 grocery bags. "It's alright Hitomi. It's not that heavy." her mother replied, smiling pleasantly at Hitomi. "Maybe when you're older you can carry all of these for me." she added cheerfully.

"Uh huh!" Hitomi nodded, her cute little voice was determined.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Ummmm. I like spaghetti!" Hitomi exclaimed.

Her mother laughed and said, "Okay, spaghetti it is. With lots of big meatballs and cheese! Would you like that?"

"YES!" Hitomi cheered as she hold on to her mother's skirt as they walked back home.

"Brother, would you teach me how to do that?" Van asked Folken as they walked towards the garden at the back of the castle.

"Well, let me see…" Folken playfully pondered, teasing Van.

"Please, brother, say you'll teach me." Van pleaded as he tugged on Folken's shirt. "Okay,okay I will. But you have to wait for the right time Van. Now is too early for you." Folken said, looking down so caringly at his younger brother.

Van ran into the middle of the garden and copied Folken's sword swinging actions as he said, "I want to be strong like you and father."

Van stopped and placed his arms down saying, "But I don't want to kill any dragons' brother. I think it's not nice."

"Don't worry Van, as much as I can, I won't have you do any of that." Folken said to himself.

"Van you really don't have to think about that." Folken said out loud.

"Now, what will we do for today?" he asked cheerfully, changing the subject.

"Hitomi, tomorrow we'll go to your grandmother's house." Mrs.Kanzaki said while washing the dishes they used for lunch.

"Grandma?" Hitomi asked, her feet playfully dangling on the chair, her chin resting on her hands on top of the table.

"Yes, do you still remember her?" her mother asked.

"Umm, yes I do." Hitomi replied.

"It's been a year since she last saw you. I think she'll be really happy to see you again." her mother said over the kitchen counter.

"What do you think we should bring her?" she asked, looking over at Hitomi who was twitching her mouth, thinking.

"I know, FOOD!" Hitomi cheered.

"You'll help me bake something then?" her mother smiled, impressed at her daughter's idea. "Uh huh!" Hitomi said, smiling brightly.

**IV**

"Ah, it's good to see you again Meiden." King Aston greeted Asturia's richest merchant. "Oh no, it's me who is honored, King Aston." Meiden returned the pleasantries.

"And who may this young man be? Is this Dryden?" King Aston asked, his fat face smiling heartily.

"Dryden." Meiden said, signaling his son to approach.

"Yes, it is I your majesty." Dryden said, bowing.

"Ah, yes. You have grown so much since I last saw you my boy." King Aston said as he motioned Dryden to come closer.

_Dryden, now 9 years of age, stood there in front of King Aston. His brown wavy hair cut straight just above his shoulders. He wore a light coat over his shirt, falling down to his knees, over his pants. Dryden, at this young age was already trained into the mercantile business. He being the only heir to his father's successful business must learn the ins and outs of trade quickly. Dryden exuded the aura of confidence and independence, his father being always away doing business taught him to become mature at such a young age. _

_King Aston gave his signal to a servant and in a couple of minutes later 3 beautiful girls, all of which were well dressed and poised, entered the room. _

"Meiden my good friend, you remember my girls, don't you?" King Aston said proudly, looking at his beautiful daughters.

"How can I forget you majesty. They are the most beautiful ladies I've seen, and they grow more beautiful each year." Meiden complimented.

"Our warmest welcome to our palace." the 3 girls said, bowing in courtesy.

One by one, each of them moved forward and introduced themselves.

"Eries Eriya Aston."

"Marlene Erisha Aston."

"Millerna Sara Aston."

"It's our pleasure to meet you, our Princesses." Meiden and Dryden said, bowing in return.

Meiden approached and looked down smiling at Millerna. "You have grown my Princess. The last time I saw you, you were still crawling and your dear sisters were running after you." Meiden said laughing lightly.

King Aston laughed heartily while Eries and Marlene giggled softly.

_Millerna, now 3 years of age stood there, blushing shyly to the attention given to her. Her small round face and rosy cheeks compliments her fair skin. Her soft wavy blonde hair fell down over her shoulders, and a pair of blue eyes lit up her face. _

"You may be excused now my dear daughters." King Aston said, nodding to her girls.

The 3 girls bowed again to their father and to their guests before walking out of the room.

"Father, may I be excused as well?" Dryden asked.

"Sure Dryden. You may attend to whatever you need to do now." his father said.

Dryden walked out of the room after bowing to King Aston, and the two men were left in the room.

King Aston handed a glass of wine to Meiden and said, "So what do you think? I have made arrangements with Freid for my dear Marlene. Eries prefers to stay like that. And my youngest, Millerna…" King Aston paused and looked at Meiden who raised his glass and said, "To my son, Dryden." King Aston and Meiden drank their wine contently.

"Now everything is secured." King Aston said, finally sealing the faith of his last daughter.

_Hitomi and her mother left the house after breakfast to visit her mother, some 30 minute ride away by bus from their house. The weather was sunny and the sky is clear, bids were chirping and the flowers are in bloom. _

"Mom, do you think grandma will like what I made for her?" Hitomi asked, looking up to her mother who was seating beside her.

"Of course dear. Your grandma will be proud of you." her mother said, smiling.

Hitomi beamed at her mother and said, "Right!"

Mrs.Kanzaki giggled at her daughter's energetic response.

_Hitomi sat next to the window, the 30 minute ride went by quickly as Hitomi was so entertained by the street scenes she saw from the bus. Her grandmother's house was situated in a quiet neighborhood, of which most of the residents in that area are already in their retirement years. Most of the houses there are built in the old Japanese architecture, and Hitomi's grandmother's house was one of them. _

_Hitomi and her mother walked up the street from the bus stop to get to the house. Hitomi was playfully walking "jumpily" as she swinged her left hand from side to side, which was being held by her mother. _

_Her grandmother's house was surrounded by landscapes, gardens, and trees, all of which are fashioned in the Japanese traditional design. There were round stone slabs lining the pathway from the gate to the house, and a plain wooden gate fronted the house. The only modern touches to the outside look of the house are, a doorbell that also serves as a intercom, and a steel keyhole at the side. _

"Mom, we're here already." Mrs.Kanzaki said as she pressed the intercom. She took out a key from her bag and she turned the lock open.

As soon as Mrs.Kanzaki closed the door behind her, Hitomi ran into her grandmother's house calling, "Grandma!"

_Hitomi took off her little yellow shoes and slipped into a little white slipper that was placed at the doorstep. Hitomi walked through the sun-lit house, and into the corridor that leads to the living room. Hitomi saw her grandmother sitting on the floor, her legs resting at the step below. The relaxing view of the garden and the calming sound of the wooden fountain make for a perfect atmosphere. Her grandmother was making a couple of paper balls when Hitomi entered the room. She silently walked in, bowing and greeting her grandmother who was already smiling brightly at her. _

"Hitomi." she said.

Hitomi smiled sweetly back at her as she went by her side. "You have grown so much." Her grandmother said proudly, looking at her granddaughter.

_Hitomi, now 3 years of age is a very cheerful girl. Today she wore a yellow dress with white trimmings on the hem, and bright green ribbon was wrapped around her waist. A matching hat was also placed on her head, covering her short light brown hair. But the best thing of all was her bright green eyes that lights up her face, especially when she smiles and laughs. _

Mrs.Kanzaki enterd the room, bowed to her mother and said, "We brought you some cakes mother." she said smiling, holding out a box wrapped in a pink cloth.

"Oh you really shouldn't have bothered my dear." her mother said smiling.

"Mom, it's alright." Mrs.KAnzaki nodded. "And you'll be proud to know that Hitomi made these cakes." she added, smiling graciously.

"Is that right Hitomi?" her grandmother asked, her gentle eyes smiling.

"Uhh hhuhh!" Hitomi said slowly but cheerfully, which had them all laughing.

_After a hearty lunch of sukiyaki and homemade cakes, Hitomi and her grandmother went back to the living room, while Mrs.Kanzaki was in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes. _

"Grandma, what's that?" Hitomi asked softly, looking at the thing hanging around her grandmother's neck.

"Oh, this? It's a necklace, a charm." her grandmother said, as she took it off her neck and showed it to Hitomi.

"Wow, its beeeauutiful." Hitomi said, her eyes shinning admiringly.

Her grandmother laughed softly and said, "When the time is right, I will give this to you Hitomi."

Htomi looked up at her grandmother surprised, "Reeeaally!"

Her grandmother laughed again and said, "Okay, I'll let you borrow it for a while, but you have to return it to me when you leave."

"Okay!" Hitomi said, nodding obediently.

_Her grandmother placed the necklace on Hitomi's neck, the red pendant shinned beautifully against Hitomi's yellow dress. Hitomi touched the pendant carefully and placed it on her little palms, holding it cautiously like it was the most important things she owns. _

**An hour later **

_Mrs.Kanzaki and her mother were taking an afternoon nap while Hitomi who was supposedly napping too was out in the garden, playing. Hitomi was talking to the fishes (kois) that were swimming in her grandmother's pond. _

"I wish I have someone I can play with. You are lucky you are soooo many. Mom and Dad are okay, and grandma too, but…" Hitomi sighed.

_Unaware of the power of her wishes and the necklace, Hitomi's pure heart's wish had just been granted. _

_A soft wind blew, and the chime clinked softly. Hitomi noticed a shimmering light near her grandmother's wooden chairs and table, a couple of feet away from where she was. Surprisingly, Hitomi didn't feel any fear when she approached the shimmering light. She slowly touched it and in a second she was surrounded by a blue light, almost as if she was inside a room without doors or windows, just pure light. For some reasons, Hitomi felt safe and secure. _

**V**

"Who're you?" a voice asked.

The voice broke Hitomi's thoughts as she blinked and realized she was no longer standing in her grandmother's garden, but someone else's.

_Hitomi turned around to see where the voice came from. A couple of steps away from her stood a young boy not older than her, dressed in a plain loose red sleeveless shirt, and light brown colored pants. He was also wearing a pair of brown boots to match his "hunting" outfit. The boy's short black hair matched his dark colored eyes that went perfectly well with his angelic face. A warm breeze blew softly and the leaves' shadow's danced playfully into the garden. _

_The little boy looked sideways to another direction of the garden, as if trying to pick up any movement near by. _

"C'mon." he said to Hitomi as he walked towards a gazebo, a couple of feet away from where there are.

"Huh?" was all Hitomi was able to say as she followed the boy.

_The gazebo was painted in white. Different flowers of different colors surrounded it, plants and trees were all over the huge garden as well. A crystal clear "mini" lake served as the focal point of the garden. _

"What's your name?" the boy asked, smiling cheerfully at Hitomi.

"Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki." Hitomi replied a little awkwardly.

"My name is Van. Van Slanzar de Fanel." he said proudly. "But you can just call me Van." he added cheerfully.

Hitomi giggled at Van's enthusiasm and said, "Okay!"

_Van climed up to an empty metal bench and Hitomi followed, sitting at the other end. Their feet dangled a little in the air and Hitomi was playfully swinging her feet back and forth. _

"I've never seen you here before. How'd you get in here?" Van asked.

"I don't know. I remember I was in my grandmother's garden, but now I'm here." Hitomi replied, looking down at her yellow shoes.

"You must be lost. I can help you get back to the town if you like." Van offered.

"To the town?" Hitomi looked at Van, confused.

"Yes, that's where you live right?" Van said, his voice unsure.

Hitomi looked up at Van, her green eyes searching, "Van, where am I?"

Van was surprised by Hitomi's question, "Well, you're here in Fanelia."

"Faaneiilia?" Hitomi said, letting out a loud sigh. "I don't understand." She said, her back slumping.

Van jumped off the bench and approached Hitomi, "Where you from Hitomi?" he asked, trying to cheer her up.

"I live in Tokyo." Hitomi replied softly.

"Tokyo… that's not here in Fanelia. You must be from another country here in Gaea." Van said.

"Gaea?" Hitomi said, her head shaking slowly with a "no."

"Okay. Tell me where you're from. I can ask my brother to help you." Van assured.

"I live in Tokyo. My mother said our country is Japan, and we live in one planet called Earth." Hitomi explained.

Van blinked at Hitomi, surprised at what he just heard. "You mean you're from another planet!" Van said excitedly. "Woow, brother will be sooo surprised." Van's eyes sparkled with delight.

Hitomi, still sitting on the bench looked at Van and started to laugh at his sudden burst of energy.

Van realized how he looked, and started to laugh as well. "Hmmm… I think brother might not believe me if I tell him about you." Van said, looking at the bare floor. "Okay, this will be our secret, right Hitomi?" Van said smiling.

"Right." Hitomi agreed.

A soft wind blew through the garden and into the gazebo. Hitomi heard her something, "Hitomi." the wind said, sounding very much like her mother.

"Van." Folken called out to his brother.

Van looked towards the direction of Folken's voice and said, "Yes brother" "I have to go now Hitomi, I'll see you again…" Van trailed off as he faced Hitomi, she disappeared already.

_Hitomi blinked a couple of times and realized she was back at her grandmother's garden. She was at the same spot she'd been when she touched the light earlier. Hitomi heard her mother calling her from the house and so she ran back inside to meet her. _

After some snacks, Hitomi and her mother said their goodbye's and prepared to leave. Hitomi returned the necklace to her grandmother and said cheerfully, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes my dear, tomorrow." her grandmother replied smiling.

"Mom, it's alright. I can bring Hitomi here everyday. You don't have to fetch her." Mrs.Kanzaki told her mom.

"It's nothing dear. I'm not that old yet, am I?" her mother said, laughing softly. "I can use that as my daily exercise too." she added.

"Mom." Mrs.Kanzaki said, looking embarrassed. "But I will be here to pick her up in the afternoons okay." she added.

Mrs.Kanzaki's mother nodded in agreement.

"Van, tomorrow we'll be having guests from Asturia. I want you to be prepared. I think they will stay for dinner." Folken said as they walked out of the garden.

"Okay. What time will they come?" Van asked.

"Around late in the afternoon if I'm not mistaken." Folken stated.

Van nodded in acknowledgement and said, "What will you be teaching me today brother?" "Can't I have a break for a day or two? They aren't paying me for this you know." Folken said jokingly.

"Brotheeerrr…" Van said laughing.

"I'll think about it later. First we should be getting back in the castle." Folken replied.

"Can you carry me on your shoulders like what father does?" Van asked, beaming at his brother.

"Huh! You're so heavy now Van." Folken laughed.

"No I'm not." Van said softly.

Folken kept on laughing as they continued towards the castle, and Van started to chuckle too later on.

**VI**

_A doorbell was heard inside the Kanzaki residence. _"I'll get it!" _Hitomi said as she rushed to the front door. Her grandmother is scheduled to pick her up today, and Hitomi was sure that she was the one who rang the bell. Her mother accompanied her to the door for she was still too small to reach the lock. _

"Good morning!" her grandmother greeted them warmly as the door opened.

"Good morning!" Mrs.Kanzaki and Hitomi returned the greeting and bowed to her.

They all went inside the house for some last minute packing before Hitomi and her grandmother head out again.

"Hitomi carry your bag. I've placed extra clothes here for you, but don't go running around your grandma's house and tiring her okay?" Mrs.Kanzaki said while fixing Hitomi's small "bear" bag.

"Yes mom." Hitomi said, patiently waiting for her mother to finish packing.

"Mom, I've also made some snacks here. You might want t eat this later." Mrs.Kanzaki said, holding out a box wrapped in colorful patterned cloth.

"You've always been so thoughtful." her mother said, smiling proudly at her daughter. "Ohhh, mom." Mrs.Kanzaki said shyly.

"Okay! Everything's set. I'll be seeing you later then Hitomi." Mrs.Kanzaki said as she stooped down to Hitomi and tapped her nose playfully.

"Right!" Hitomi cheered.

_Mrs.Kanzaki escorted them to the door and watched them as they walked down the street. _

"Mother, when will I be able to join father and brother do town visits and trainings?" Van asked her mother curiously.

Vari smiled livingly at Van as she set her sewing materials aside and said, "When you're old enough my son."

Van moved closer to her mother who was holding out her arms to him. "But when will that be mother?" Van asked, touching the Fanelian emblem her mother was embroidering on a blanket.

"Oh Van, don't try to rush things. You should enjoy being a child. Your time will come, don't worry." Vari explained. "You could always watch and learn from what your father and brother is doing." she added smiling.

Van nodded while he ran his cute little fingers into the soft material of the blanket that was on her mother's lap.

"Now why don't you fetch your father and brother, we'll be eating in a little while." Vari said, stroking Van's hair gently.

"Okay." Van replied and nodded.

"You do know we have guests arriving today, don't you?" Vari asked.

"Yes mother." Van replied.

"Can I play in the garden later?" he added, halfway through the room.

"Yes of course my dear. Just don't dirty yourself too much." Vari said smiling as she stood up and fixed her sewing materials.

_Hitomi's grandmother is still strong for her age, she didn't look that old either. She always ties her hair into a "pony tail." If she would let it loose, you can see some white hair mixing into her soft brown hair. She always wears a kimono and she prefers the flower patterned cloths over the plains. She has a peaceful smile on her face, which enhances her calm and gentle features. The only hint of her age would be the fine wrinkles on her eyes and mouth. _

_After lunch Hitomi and her grandmother sat in the living room floor and did some art work. Her grandmother taught her how to make origami, which Hitomi gladly followed. _

"Ooowwhhh, this is hard." Hitomi said, looking up at her grandmother.

"It's alright. You can try again later or tomorrow, no need to rush." her grandmother said assurlingly.

Hitomi nodded and picked up a caterpillar origami she made, "This is easy. Cawerpillar!" "Caterpillar." her grandmother said giggling.

_After a while, Hitomi's grandmother tucked her to bed for their afternoon nap. Hitomi asked if she could just lay down on the sofa that was in the living room so she can be near her origami toys, while her grandmother slept in her own room, which was just across the living room. In truth, Hitomi just wanted to be able to sneak out to the garden easily without wakening her grandmother. Hitomi was looking admiringly at her grandmother's necklace that was again placed around her neck. The pinkish red color of the pendant glistened in the afternoon light as Hitomi playfully swung it back and forth. A couple of minutes later, she silently went out to the garden to see her new friend again. _

"Van,… Van…" Hitomi whispered as she approached the wooden chairs and table, the same spot where she saw the shimmering light from yesterday.

Hitomi sat on the chair, wondering where her friend is.

"Van, where are you?" she said softly.

Then again, the shimmering light appeared in front of her. Hitomi touched it, and the same bright light enveloped her again.

"There you are." a familiar voice called Hitomi.

She turned around and saw her friend standing there, smiling at her.

"Hitomi, let's see who runs faster." Van said as he pointed to the gazebo.

Hitomi nodded, ready to run, but Van had a head start, he was standing a foot ahead, in front of Hitomi.

"You'll never catch me." Van said as he sprinted to the gazebo.

"Yes I will." Hitomi said, almost catching up at Van.

Van reached the gazebo first, but Hitomi was already at his back almost at the same time. "You're fast." Van said in between breaths.

"Uh huh!" Hitomi said proudly, laughing at how breathless Van is.

Van took out two small wooden horses from his pocket and placed it on the round metal table. "You can play with this." Van said and handed one horse to Hitomi.

"Thanks." Hitomi said, reaching for the horse.

"Is it a special day today in… ummm… Tokyo?" Van asked.

"Noooo,..why?" Hitomi replied, looking surprised by Van's question.

"Because you're wearing different clothes today." Van stated, looking at Hitomi's white shirt and pink shorts.

"We change clothes everyday… don't you?" Hitomi asked, giving a weird look at Van.

"We do, but it's always the same, except during special days." Van explained while he playfully made his wooden horse run around the table.

"Do you have a brother?" Van asked.

Hitomi climbed on the bench and replied, "No. But I have a mother and a father. And my grandma too." she said looking up at the white ceiling.

"I have a mother, father, and a brother. But what's a grandma?" Van asked as he took a seat on the bench.

"She's a very nice person, she makes nice things for you, and she's older than your mother… and oh, she calls your mother _Mom._" Hitomi explained.

Van paused and thought for a while. "No… I don't have that."

"It's alright, I don't have a brother." Hitomi said, cheering up Van. "I wish I have a brother or a sister." she added.

Hitomi took the wooden horse Van lent her and made it gallop along the bench's backrest.

"What else do you do Van?"

"Ummm…my mother and brother read books to me, and my father sometimes teaches me some sword skills. They all play with me too sometimes. But I'm still little that's why father can't teach me all the things he does." Van said, looking down at his toy.

"Like what?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"A lot of things only big people can do." his voice depressed.

Hitomi laughed and Van looked at her, his eyes wondering why she was laughing. "You look funny Van." Hitomi eyes sparkled.

Van found her laughter soothing, and he soon laughed at himself too.

"Hitomi, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Van asked as he made his horse gallop in the air.

"Ummm…I don't know." Hitomi shook her head, "How 'bout you?"

"I want to be like my father. He's a very good King." Van said proudly.

"A King?" Hitomi asked slowly.

"Yes. But I really don't like to kill any dragons." Van's voice became sad.

"Dragons?" Hitomi's face looked confused.

"Yes. They're REALLY BIG animals with BIG teeth and eyes. They look scary, but I think they're not that bad." Van looked at Hitomi, motioning how a dragon looks like.

"I don't like that. It's looks scary." Hitomi said, frowning a little.

Van chuckled and said, "Now you look funny."

Hitomi rested her back on the bench and said smiling, "I think you'll be a good king someday."

Van smiled and nodded.

_A single trumpet sound was heard throughout the castle grounds, signaling the near arrival of the guests from Asturia. Van heard the signal and jumped off his seat. _

"I have to go now Hitomi." Van said, "See you again." he added smiling.

"Okay." Hitomi replied, smiling back.

_Van looked at the direction towards the castle and looked back at Hitomi, but she had disappeared already, leaving the wooden horse he lent her on the bench. Van took his toys and ran towards the castle. _

_Hitomi went back into her grandmother's living room and sat on the sofa bed. A couple of minutes later, her grandmother came in to check on her, and Hitomi greeted her with a smile. _

**VII**

"Father, are there any other planets besides Gaea?" Van asked, looking up at his father. "Well, none that I know of." Gaou said, pausing for a while to think.

_Gaou and Van were headed that day to the village of Urthas. Gaou wants Van to know the wolf people who lives just outside their country, the people he considers friends. _

"Do you see that Van?" Gaou said, pointing to the two white vague circles up in the clear blue sky.

"Yes father." Van replied nodding.

"That's the Mystic Moon, the one that shines ever so brightly at night." Gaou said, looking up at it.

"Isn't that the bad place?" Van said, pouting his lips a little.

"It's been said that the Mystic Moon is a cursed place, but I don't believe that. I think it's pretty much the same as how the people of Gaea thinks of Draconians." Gaou looked at Van and smiled at him assuringly.

Van understood what his father meant, he knows his mother's roots and how the people of Fanelia reacts to it.

_They were nearing the village of Urthas already and Gaou saw his old friend standing at the village's entrance. Gaou waved his hand and his friend waved back at him._

"It's nice to see you again my friend." Gaou's friend said, welcoming them in.

"The pleasure is mine." Gaou acknowledged politely, as he mounted off his horse, helping Van get down after.

_Gaou and Van were led into the village. They were escorted into a huge hut, which actually is the house of Gaou's friend, and served as the village elder's meeting place as well. A couple of Urthians were inside the hut, all of which are Gaou's friends. _

_Fruits, wine and tea were served at the center of the floor, where everybody took a seat around it. _

"How have you been my friends?" Gaou said, addressing everybody in the room.

"Never been better King Gaou." one of them said while reaching out for a platter of fruits and handing it over to Gaou.

"That's wonderful!... Though I still wish you would come to Fanelia and visit. You know my country is always open to all of you." Gaou stated as he accepted the platter.

"We know of your good intentions Gaou, but you do know we prefer to live separately, and we don't mingle that much. That's just how we are." Gaou's friend said, his white beard and old gentle face projected his calm and wise character.

Gaou nodded and smiled, "Yes, I understand."

"I also wanted you to meet my youngest son, Van Fanel." Gaou proudly introduced Van to them.

Van stood up and bowed.

"Ah, so he's your youngest Gaou." His friend said, "He's a fine young boy." he added smiling.

"You too have a fine lad of your own." Gaou said smiling, looking at the young boy who was seated beside his friend. "You are growing into a fine lad yourself Ruhm."

"Thank you King Gaou." Ruhm said shyly.

_Ruhm is the only son of Gaou's friend, who is the village leader. Ruhm will be the next generation leader of Urthas after his father. He is about the same age as Folken. His face is gentle and approachable despite the wolf-like features his race is known for. _

"I think our friendship will still continue through the next generation." Gaou said gladly. "Indeed it will." his friend agreed.

_Van and Ruhm went outside and Ruhm showed Van his village. The village of Urthas is simple, huts served as there humble homes. The people were wearing animal skins and cloths sewn together. They have huge beasts of burden to help them with their farming. They are a quiet clan and stays away from violence, but if circumstances calls for it, they have a group of highly efficient warriors. _

_Soon, Van was already mingling with the other Urthians, and he and Ruhm regarded each other as friends. _

"Gaea?" Mrs.Kanzaki asked, "Sounds familiar…but there's no planet that goes by that name." Mrs.Kanzaki said, "If I'm not mistaken, Gaea is a term people used to refer Earth to in the old days." she added.

"Ohh..." Hitomi said as she watched her mother iron their clothes.

"Why'd you ask Hitomi?" her mother asked as she ran the iron over her husband's shirt. "Nothing." Hitomi replied, shaking her head playfully.

"Are you enjoying your visits to grandma?"

"Yes! Grandma teaches me how to read, and we also play a little, and she teaches me lots of things too." Hitomi said cheerfully.

"That's good. I hope you're not tiring grandma too much though." her mother teased. "Nooo. Grandma rests every Saturdays and Sundays." Hitomi said laughing.

She let herself fall over a pile of towels that was beside her.

Hitomi." her mother said, amused by how cheerful her daughter is.

_Hitomi and Van had been seeing each other for 2 weeks now, except every weekend because Hitomi's grandmother has her own group of friends she meets up with during the weekends. Also, Hitomi spends time with her parents during the weekends. By this time, Hitomi and Van knew that they were from two different planets, but since they are still young and oblivious about time and space, and the laws of science, neither of them realizes that they were already transporting through a different dimension, especially Hitomi. _

**VIII**

"You can have this Hitomi." Van said smiling, handing out a small rounded marble to Hitomi.

_Hitomi held out her right hand and Van placed the marble to her palm. Hitomi picked up the marble with her left hand and looked at it intently. She raised the marble into the air and gazed into it with awe. The outer part of the marble is transparent, almost glass-like, and inside, a blue orb-like thing was nestled at the center. _

"Thank you." Hitomi said jovially.

"Here, let me show you something." Van said as he took Hitomi's left hand and raised it up to where the sunlight is.

"Look at the blue thing inside." he said while he adjusted the marble in Hitomi's hand.

_As the sunlight hit the marble, the blue orb inside swirled around the marble, but every time it was pulled away from the sunlight, it didn't move at all. _

"Wooow! How'd you do that!" Hitomi exclaimed, her bright green eyes twinkled with amazement.

Van laughed and said, "I don't know. My mother says it's special."

"Are you sure I can have this?" Hitomi asked a little concerned.

"Uh huh." Van nodded, "I still have others like that." he added smiling.

**Somewhere in Gaea**

_A young boy of 9 years is training himself into the proper ways of the sword. There is a great seriousness etched into his blue eyes every time his sword cuts through the air. _

_A strong wind blew across the green grass, and the leaves from the trees rattled, but the young lad held his ground with such poise. His long blonde hair fell gracefully behind his back, swaying elegantly with every move he makes. _

_In the shade of the nearby trees, a big, robust man was sitting and watching the boy's every move. His face looks serious and stern, but his eyes were kind. The man was recalling a certain memory from his past… _

"Is it you who's been picking fights with swordsmen recently?"

"If you're scared of fighting, leave all your money and I'll spare your life." the young boy said, putting up his sword to him.

"You seem to have some background. What's your name?"

"Allen Schezar. C'mon!" the boy said, attacking the knight.

"You have good aptitude, but your conceited swordplay will never shine." the knight said, knocking the boy to the ground with ease.

"Kill me!" the boy said. The knight moved forward, revealing his face _(it's Balgus)._

"Why are you in a hurry to die?"

"I have no family or house. The sword is everything! I can't live in disgrace once I've lost." the boy said, kneeling on the ground.

"In swordsplay, power and technique aren't important. The key lies within you. Train yourself." the knight said.

_Another strong wind blew, breaking Balgus' train of thoughts. He stood up and walked towards the clearing. _

"That'll be fine for today Allen."

Allen looked at Balgus and said. "Yes, master."

"You have learned a lot and improved so much in a span of a year Allen. You are truly born to hold a sword in your hands." Balgus said proudly.

"No master, you're the one who taught me the right way. If it weren't for you, I would most probably still be a wandering soul." Allen said humbly.

"I still have a long way to go." he added.

"Yes, of course you will." Balgus said as they walk towards the shade.

"You will be alright after I leave you?" Balgus asked as he looked up at the sky.

"Yes, I think I will. You've taught me well master." Allen said, looking down at his sword. "You can come along with me to Fanelia if you like." Balgus offered sincerely.

"I'll be alright. I'll train more on my own, and then I will go back to Asturia…at least that's what I'm planning to do." Allen's voice trailed off.

"That's a good plan. I think you should stick to that." Balgus said, handing a huge piece of skewered meat to Allen.

Allen took it and nodded in response.

**Back in Fanelia **

"We also have that!" Hitomi said as she pointed to a white bird that landed on the grass, a few feet from them.

"Really!" Van exclaimed, his eyes glistened with delight. _(Hitomi thought that the bird she saw was a dove, but in truth it wasn't, it just looked like a dove) _

"I wish I was a bird. I want to fly up high in the sky!" she said as she playfully ran and flapped her arms, pretending to have wings.

I have wings." Van said proudly.

Hitomi stopped, she looked at Van and said, " You do?"

"Yeah." Van smiled brightly.

"Hmm…I don't believe you." Hitomi said, her lips twitching a little.

"Why not?" Van asked curiously.

"How could you have wings? You don't look like an angel. Only angels have wings." Hitomi said.

"Are you an angel?" she asked slowly.

"No. I'm a Fanelian, but I have wings." Van replied calmly.

Hitomi stood there looking at Van, her mouth twitched again and she started to giggle. "Noooo…you're lying Van."

"No I'm not!" Van shot back.

"Then show me your wings." Hitomi dared.

"You bet I will." Van said as he took off his shirt.

_Van flexed his shoulders a little and a bluish-white light appeared on his back. And in a second, a pair of pearly white wings appeared on his back. Van flapped his wings to show Hitomi it was real. Hitomi stood motionless, her green eyes, stunned. _

Hitomi bent down to pick up a small feather that fell on the grass. She felt the softness of the delicate feather in her hands.

"It's beautiful… it's really beautiful Van." Hitomi looked up smiling.

"I told you I have wings." Van said softly.

Hitomi stood up and nodded, "I'm sorry." she said truthfully.

Van smiled at her and said, "It's alright."

_And just like that, Van willed his wings to disappear, the fallen feathers on the grass and the one Hitomi held, faded away. _

Van wore his shirt again and said, "My brother and mother have wings too. Mother's wings are really beautiful, they're long and white, and it's the most beautiful wings I've seen." "Doesn't it hurt when you pull out your wings?" Hitomi asked awkwardly.

"No. I don't feel anything at all." Van replied.

Hitomi nodded, and they walked back into the gazebo.

**IX**

_It's a cloudy Wednesday morning, a couple of kids and parents were already lined up at the gates of Ueno Zoo. Hitomi's grandmother had to attend to some personal business that day so Hitomi and her mother went to the zoo instead. _

_Ueno Zoo is the first ever zoo that was built in Japan. It boasts as one of the biggest zoos in the country where different animals form around the world are housed. Part of the many attractions of the zoo is the "gorilla and tiger woods", the pagoda, and "the petting zoo." _

"Let's go Hitomi." her mother said smiling, extending her right hand to Hitomi.

"Uh huh!" Hitomi nodded excitedly, taking her mother's hand.

_Music, adorable mascots, and cheerful employees greeted the visitors all throughout the zoo. Hitomi and her mother headed first to the aviary, and then proceeded to the reptilian section, all of which showcased different species of animals, both big and small. _

_Getting to the "gorilla and tiger woods" proved to be time consuming. There was a long line of visitors wanting to see these two great animals. Both animal sites were constructed in such a way that the visitors can see these animals "up close and personal." A wide thick glass separated the animals from the visitors, no fences surrounded the animals, but they were enclosed in a big room that was designed to look like they were in their natural habitat_

_The huge, quiet black gorillas sparked curiosity to the children, while the massive tigers excited the little boys, and scared some of the little girls as the tigers roared and showed their sharp big teeth. _

_Gift, souvenir, and food shops were also scattered thorough the zoo. The trees, plants and flowers decorated the entire zoo as well. _

_By time Hitomi and her mother got to the "petting zoo", the staffs were already preparing the food visitors can purchase to feed the animals. Hitomi smiled excitedly to her mother as they went to the area. Her mother purchased two sets each of the grain mixture and fresh greens she and Hitomi will feed the animals with. Most of the animals in that area were of the grazing species. There were those that came from the West, and some from the Asian regions. _

_Hitomi and her mother approached a group of medium sized animals and fed them grain mixture. Hitomi, overwhelmed by the animal's response to the food hid behind her mother's back, reluctant to hold out her hand and feed the animals. Her mother held her and assured her that there's nothing to be scared of. Slowly Hitomi moved closer and followed her mother. Soon enough, she was already laughing and enjoying her animal feeding experience. _

_They went on to another animal that looked like a beast of burden of some sort. Her mother held out a stalk of grass and showed Hitomi how to feed it. Hitomi followed her mother and held out a stalk of grass to one of the animals. In an instant, the animal wrapped its tongue into the grass and pulled it in its mouth. Hitomi shrieked and laughed with what had just happen, her eyes sparkled with amusement. _

_After cleaning up, they decided to have lunch. _

"Slow down Hitomi." her mother said smiling, looking at her daughter gulp down a bottle of water.

"Are you tired already?" her mother asked while placing a plate of burger and fries in front of Hitomi.

"Nope!" Hitomi said cheerfully. "We still have to go to the pagoda." she added, picking up a piece of fries.

"Yes." her mother giggled. "What's your favorite so far?" her mother asked while slicing Hitomi's burger into quarters.

"Umm…the tiger!" Hitomi cheered.

_After lunch, they strolled leisurely to the pagoda. There, visitors can also witness how a traditional tea ceremony is done. _

"That's hiiiigh." Hitomi's face lit up with admiration.

"Want to take a picture with it?" her mother said as she readied the camera.

"Uh huh!" Hitomi nodded and smiled brightly at the camera.

_The pagoda is 5-feet high. The place where it is constructed in the zoo was specially designed using traditional Japanese setting. Elegant landscapes and gardens enhanced the relaxing and calming atmosphere of the place. The pagoda is a quiet retreat from the packed and exciting animal divisions of the zoo. _

_Hitomi and her mother were just in time to catch the traditional tea ceremony presentation scheduled to start in 10 minutes. There were a couple of people already seated inside the room. There is a small stage in front that was arranged like a traditional Japanese room, and tea ceremony paraphernalia's were also seen. _

_The lights dimmed, and two women dressed in beautiful kimonos entered the stage. The two women started the ceremony and showed the audience the traditional way of preparing tea. From start to finish, all their gestures, movements, and proper decorum were executed with such preciseness and grace. The audience applauded the two women after the presentation, which was the only time the audience made any sound during the formal ceremony. _

"That looked hard." Hitomi said to her mother after they walked out of the room.

"You think so." her mother replied, smiling down at her.

"Have you done that before mom?" Hitomi asked as they climbed up the stairs to the upper level of the pagoda.

Her mother laughed and said, "Oh no. We don't do that anymore during my time, but I know your grandma knows how to do that."

"Really!" Hitomi said, her eyes widening.

_A viewing area was constructed inside the pagoda where visitors can have a scenic view of the entire zoo. Hitomi was so thrilled with the view she had from above, she even pointed out the animal sites she remembers from early that morning. _

_It was almost 2 o'clock when Hitomi and her mother decided to head home. But before leaving, they stopped by a souvenir shop first. _

_Hitomi scanned through the many assortments of souvenirs displayed inside the shop. From huge stuffed animals to small trinkets, from plains to prints, all were inviting to one's eyes. _

"Can I get these?" Hitomi asked, holding out two glow-in-the-dark cranes.

"Oh, okay; but why the cranes? I thought you like the tigers the most." her mother asked. "Grandma makes origami's of these…but I can't…it's hard." Hitomi said disappointedly. "Don't worry, you'll learn." her mother assured her as they paid and walked out of the shop.

_The soft rustling of the leaves and the chirping birds was all that accompanied Van. He sat at the step of the gazebo, his chin resting on his folded knees, while his arms hugged his legs. His two wooden horses stood beside him, waiting to be played. Van let out a long sigh yet again, his dark eyes starring at blank space. _

"Folken, where's your brother?" Vari asked as she saw his eldest son in the corridor.

"I suppose he's in the garden…again." Folken replied.

"Oh, I see." Vari said softly.

"Would you like me to fetch him for you mother?" Folken offered.

"It's alright Folken, I'll get him." Vari said, her calm face smiling at him.

"I'm glad you had a good time Hitomi." her mother said while they were waiting for the train.

"Yes I did! I'll have a lot of things to tell grandma tomorrow and…" HItomi caught her breath and stopped.

"Hmm? What is it Hitomi?" her mother asked.

"Oh nothing, I mean, AND…I'll show grandma the cranes!" Hitomi said, flashing a wide smile at her mother.

"Oh okay." her mother said laughing.

"Van, what's wrong?" Vari asked as she saw him seating like that in the gazebo.

Caught unaware, Van slipped back to reality upon hearing his mother's voice.

"Mother." Van said, standing up immediately.

"Is something bothering you Van?" she asked softly as she walked loser to him.

Van shook his head and said, "None."

Vari smiled and asked, "Are you playing by yourself?"

Van paused, his eyes looking elsewhere, "Ummm…yes I am mother."

"Would you like to go inside now?"

"Ummm…okay." Van agreed, smiling a little.

_Van turned around to pick up his toys and paused for a while, scanning the area where he and Hitomi usually play. He faced his mother again, who was waiting and smiling at him. _

_Vari placed her right hand over Van's right shoulder and they walked outside the garden. _

_Van saw his brother and father from afar and called them. Vari motioned him to go and Van ran towards them. _

_The sun was almost setting and the blue sky already gave out an orange hue over the horizon. Vari looked back at the garden, scanning the area again. She felt queer, but not threatened. Something in her made her wonder, _"Is it possible?" _Vari shrugged the thought and walked towards her family. _

**X**

"C'mon, cheer up." Hitomi said, pushing Van's left shoulder lightly.

Van sat at the step of the gazebo, he had a frown on his face, but nonetheless, cute

"Why didn't you come? I was waiting for you the whoooole day. I sat here waiting for you." Van's voice sounded depressed.

Hitomi took out one crane from her purse that was hanging on her shoulder.

She sat beside Van and said, "I didn't go to my grandma's house yesterday. I went to the zoo with my mom. We had a great time, I can tell you everything about it if you like."

Hitomi paused and looked at Van, "I'm sorry… I didn't forget you. See, I have something for you." Hitomi extended her left hand to Van and showed him the crane.

_Van looked down at the crane, and then looked at Hitomi who was smiling cheerfully at him. Van took the crane and stood up. He then walked inside towards the bench, and sat looking intently at the crane that rested silently on his small palm. _

"I can show you a trick with that." Hitomi said from the steps of the gazebo.

Van looked up at her and said, "Okay."

Hitomi stood up and walked towards Van saying, "Well, all you have to do is this…" Hitomi placed the crane at the center of Van's palms.

She adjusted his hands, covering the crane, leaving only a small opening for him to peep into. "Okay, look inside." she said.

Van peeped into his cupped hands and exclaimed, "Whooaa! How'd that happen!" Van's eyes shinned with curiosity.

"It's magic!" Hitomi said laughing.

"Magic! You know that!" Van's eyes widened.

Hitomi, still laughing, sat on the bench, "No I don't. I really don't know."

"Huh?" Van said puzzled.

"We call that glow-in-the-dark. We have lots of that back home…but it's not magic." Hitomi explained.

"Ohh…I see." Van said, looking at the crane admiringly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Hitomi asked softly.

Van looked up at her and smiled, "No…I'm not really mad at you. I just thought you forgot me and didn't want to play anymore."

Hitomi laughed again, "No I didn't."

**In Asturia **

"But why not sister?" Millerna asked.

"Well, I'm not saying you can't, or it's impossible, but…" Marlene paused and sighed, "but I just don't think father would approve."

"Why not? It's a good thing. Helping sick and wounded people is good, isn't it?" Millerna said, seeking approval.

"Yes Millerna it is. I just hope father will see through that." Marlene said, her gentle blue eyes looked down hopefully at her sister.

"I still want to be a doctor…" Millerna said softly.

"What do you think young master?"

"Hmm…looks good. I hope it works as good." Dryden said as he inspected a newly made trade fleet. "So when can I start testing this?"

"Oh well…umm…your father said to wait for him to return. He said he'll personally show you the works." Dryden's assistant said uneasily.

"My father said that?...right." Dryden said sarcastically. "Since when did he become so fatherly." he said under his breath. "Okay, I'll just have to wait for 2 more weeks' then." he said as he walked away.

**Elsewhere**

"Strike harder Allen!" Balgus commanded.

Balgus had been training Allen even harder these past few weeks.

Balgus stopped for a moment and lowered his sword, "I want you to make the most out of these remaining days. Pay close attention to every detail, and **never ever **go back to your arrogant ways."

Allen blinked, surprised by his master's sudden display of emotions, "Master…"

Allen sighed and smiled, "I never really thought you could be emotional too. You taught me well master, as a man loyal to his sword, I swear I will never disgrace you." Allen said dignifiedly.

"I know." Balgus replied, he knew Allen's words were true.

_Balgus raised his sword again and so did Allen. The two men sparred for another round. _

**Back in Fanelia **

"That zoo you're telling me sounds fun." Van said.

"Yup, it's fun! I hope you can come and see my home too." HItomi replied.

"And I also wish you'll be able to see the whole of Fanelia, not just here in the garden." Van said as he looked at their huge garden.

Hitomi walked outside of the gazebo and smiled, "Yeah, maybe someday."

Van followed her outside, clutching the crane in his hands.

"Take good care of that okay." Hitomi said, pointing at Van's hands.

"Yes I will." Van smiled.

"I'm taking good care of the marble you gave me." Hitomi assured Van.

"I know." He smiled and nodded.

Hitomi positioned herself; she smiled and waved at Van, "See ya!"

Van smiled and waved back as he watched Hitomi being covered by a shimmering light, and vanish into the air.

_A couple of feet away Vari stood silently behind a tree. Her inkling had just been confirmed when she saw Hitomi vanish into the air. Vari silently walked out of the garden, thinking if she would or would not tell Van what she knows. _

_As soon as Hitomi vanished completely, Van placed the crane safely inside his right pocket and walked towards the castle. _

**Later that night **

"Mom, when will the pictures be ready?" Hitomi asked.

"I'll get them tomorrow morning." her mother replied while shampooing Hitomi's hair. "Okay. I told grandma I'll show her our pictures."

"Uh huh, I'm planning to go there earlier tomorrow so I can show her our pictures."

Hitomi nodded and smiled.

"Okay, close your eyes." her mother said as she turned on the shower and rinsed Hitomi's hair.

"I told grandma about the tea ceremony too."

"What did she say?"

"She said she could teach me that when I'm old enough." Hitomi said while scrubbing her arms with soap.

Her mother nodded, "Yes, I agree."

"Can you wash yourself? I'll just ready your towel."

"Okay!" Hitomi took the shower hose and washed herself clean.

_Van went early to bed that night after dinner. He tucked himself to bed and played with the crane Hitomi gave her. The glowing of the crane at the dark fascinated Van very much. _

_He heard a soft knock at his door and he immediately tucked the crane under his blanket. His door opened slowly and her mother came in silently. Van sat up but Vari motioned him to lie down again. She approached his bed and sat beside him. _

"Are you feeling alright?" Vari asked softly as she gently stroked Van's soft black hair.

"Yes mother." Van replied smiling.

"Just wanted to go to bed early, that's all." he added.

"I see you're taking seriously what your brother said earlier." Vari said, laughing softly.

"A little." Van said, beaming at his mother.

_Vari smoothened Van's blanket as she started to sing the Fanelian lullaby. Her voice was soothing and relaxing. Van and Folken knows this lullaby by heart as well, Vari had sung this to them many times before, and every time she does they both fall asleep easily. _

_After a while, when Van had fallen asleep, Vari slowly pulled up Van's blanket and gently took away the crane from his right hand, she then smoothened his blanket back up. Vari gazed at the crane on her hand and looked down at Van, her face was calm. _

"My dear Van now is not yet the right time. You have to forgive me for this. And until that day comes, let's just keep things this way for now." Vari said softly as she placed her right hand over Van's head.

_A white light appeared from Vari's hand as she slowly moved it across Van's head. And then, she held out the crane with her left hand and moved her right hand over it. In a couple of seconds the crane disappeared. _

_Vari let out a light sigh, she felt bad, but she knew she had to do it. As she stood up from the bed, a small patch of light gleamed on top of Van's study desk. She approached it and saw a figure taking shape. The light faded and revealed one of Van's marbles. Upon seeing it, Vari understood how Van regarded the little girl she saw that afternoon. Vari looked at her little son who was sleeping soundly on his bed, she smiled at him and said, _"In time Van…in time."_ and she walked out and closed the door gently behind her. _

_The night sky was studded with stars; the cool evening wind blew softly inside Hitomi's half-open window. Hitomi was already asleep, cuddled up in her bed when a faint light appeared on her pillow. Soon, the light grew bigger and crept up to her head, covering her hair. The light gleamed only for a couple of seconds and then it vanished silently as it came. _

_What happen was, the crane Hitomi gave Van, came back to her, and the marble Van gave her returned back to him._

_The night was still young, and whatever daybreak holds is still hours away. _

**XI**

_Van and Hitomi woke up that morning with their usual cheerful mood. They did their usual morning routines, just like any ordinary day. Hitomi watched and helped her mother with the household choirs, played, and watched TV. Van on the other hand, had his morning lessons with his mother. _

**Later that afternoon**

"You look lovely here Hitomi." her grandmother said as she flipped through the pictures. "This one is the best." she added.

"Hitomi knew you would like this pose." Mrs.Kanzaki said as she placed 3 cups on the table. Hitomi beamed at her grandmother and came closer.

"But I like this best." she said, scanning through the pictures in her grandmother's hands. "This one!" she cheered, pointing to the picture she has with the tiger.

"Wow, you're one brave girl." her grandmother said proudly.

Hitomi giggled and reached for her purse, she took out the 2 cranes she got from the zoo.

"I have two!"

"That's the one she got from the souvenir shop. She remembered your cranes mom." Mrs.Kanzaki said grinning.

"Oh, is that right." her mother smiled.

She then took a plain yellow colored paper from the floor and effortlessly made an origami crane out of it. "How about this?"

"Aaahhhh…" Hitomi reacted as she playfully threw herself in the sofa.

"Brother, brother." Van called as he ran into the corridor towards Folken's room.

Folken came out from his room just in time to see Van running towards him.

"Ey, slow down. You'll collapse the entire castle with that energy." Folken joked as he met his brother halfway.

"Are you ready!" Van excitedly asked.

Folken shook his head and smiled, "I think I shouldn't have told you about the horse ride." Van beamed at his brother, his lips twitching a little as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Hitomi, nap time." her mother called in from the living room.

"Okay." Hitomi replied from the garden.

_Hitom gathered her toys and headed inside, suddenly the wind blew and took the origami crane her grandmother made for her. The wind carried it farther into the garden, landing gently at the foot of the wooden table. Hitomi went after the crane and picked it up from the grass. For a moment, she stood there and starred at the table, her face twitching, as if she was thinking of something. But after a while, she shrugged and walked back into the house, unaware of the faint glimmer from her grandmother's pendant that's around her neck _

_Days and weeks passed by, everything went back to how it all was before. Hitomi and Van had never again remembered anything about each other. Their memories of each other were completely erased. _

_A couple of months from now, Hitomi will be attending pre-school. There she will meet a girl named Yukari Uchida, a red haired girl, cheerful like her. She will be Hitomi's best friend from then on. _

_In Fanelia, Van will know of an abandoned cat-girl named Merle. She's 2 years younger than him, and Fanelia will be the home she'll come to know of. She'll be Van's closest friend, the most protective of him for that matter. _

_Not long after, Hitomi will have a brother. Her visits to her grandmother will now be limited for she will be starting her schooling years. _

_For the time being, both of them lived the way they should, unaware of each others existence. _

_** Little do Van and Hitomi know that 12 years from now, fate will have them meet again… **_

**END **


End file.
